


Control

by Chaos_Theory101



Series: Supercorp Smut [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Kara Danvers is a mistress, Kara Danvers is not Supergirl, Lena Luthor loves having control but she gives it all up for Kara, Some Plot, Toys, Yes the nightclub is called Gypsy because I love that show and I wish Netflix never cancelled it, lena luthor is a bottom, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Theory101/pseuds/Chaos_Theory101
Summary: Lena Luthor was never a woman for giving up her control, until one late night at the Gypsy Nightclub she meets a woman who has Lena begging on her knees.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076588
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

The darkness engulfed my vision, fabric sliding across my porcelain features with nimble fingers tying the blindfold over my green eyes. Her fingers worked the fabric into a knot quickly, before resting her warm hand on my right bare shoulder sending a shiver through my spine. I can feel her other hand trailing up my left arm with her other hand, making goosebumps rise just as fast as the shiver had sent a shock wave through my system. 

She's filling my senses, intoxicating me with her vanilla perfume, sexy smirk and touch of an angel. She can get my attention with a simple touch, make my knees go weak with a small word and make me beg on my knees for the smallest of pleasure from her fingers or tongue. What was this woman doing to me? 

"Are you okay, Lena?" She asks, voice a soft purr as she moves her hand away from my shoulder and trails it up my neck and into my black locks of hair. I suck in a deep breath, closing my eyes as I drown in everything I want her to give me and everything I need her to give me. I bite my lip, squeezing my eyes shut for a reason I didn't know. The blindfold engulfed me with darkness, there was no use to close my eyes and try to experience some other pleasure. "Awnser me Lena." The woman orders, lowly, making another shiver run up and down my spine as she moves her hand down my arm and to my thigh. 

I keep my hands placed neatly on my thighs as I sit on my knees, waiting patiently for what was to come from this woman I was supposed to call Mistress. I could feel every touch from her on my naked form, I could feel every little breath she took and hear every step she took on the wood floor I currently sit on. When she would lean down, I'd catch the smell of her vanilla perfume making my head spin. 

"Lena." The woman suddenly taps my shoulder, making me jump and let startled noise mixed with a gasp. "I asked you a question." 

My eyes snapped open, only to see darkness before nodding and stumbling over my words as I answered her. 

"Yes I'm okay, Mi- Kara." I caught myself before I said anything I'd regret, anything that could make this relationship more official than it already had been declared to be. Because maybe somewhere deep down in side of me, I wasn't so sure about this, but I knew I wanted this just as badly as she did. 

Kara seemed surprised I had almost called her Mistress, I could tell the way her hand tensed on my thigh and how her breath seemed to stop for a split second. Her blonde hair fell onto my back, tickling the skin their softly before I wiggled a little. She only then moved one of her hands to my back, gently rubbing the skin before leaning down and laying kisses upon my back. 

She smiles against my skin, before giving my back another few kisses. Kara leans back, before trailing her hands down my back up once again to move to my hands that lay upon my thighs. She takes them slowly, moving my hands behind my back and holding them close together. 

"Keep your hands there please" she explains, smoothly and calmly as I feel her remove her hands from mine and then hear the wood floor creak slightly as she walks somewhere. I can hear a drawer open, before I hear it closing and then the floor creaks again before she's tying a piece of fabric around my wrists - tightly. I can feel her breath against my neck, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin, making my toes curl in anticipation. "Good girl." She whispers in my ear, earning a slight gasp from me as she nibbles ever so gently on my earlobe. 

My mind is racing at one hundred miles per hour, thinking about every little dirty thing she could do to me. But I know she's one to tease, and she's one to make you suffer for hours until you beg and beg until the only thing you can say is please. And maybe Kara will let you fall off the cliff into the abyss of pleasure, but that was never guaranteed. 

She knew how to torture you, how to make you beg and scream but she also knew how to please you. All she wanted was control, and the control just wasn't in the bedroom either. She wanted control over your whole being, your emotions, thoughts and actions. She could get into your head with a simple look or pass by, and even though you had no clue who Mi- I mean Kara is. You would long to know her, touch her and see her because she drew you in with this aura.

"Lena," Kara tapped my shoulder once again. 

"Yes Kara?" I reply, twisting my hands in the right tie of the fabric. 

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde purred, hand trailing down my chest and to my breast where she slowly rolled my right nipple in between her fingers making a gasp escape my lips. 

"You!" I squeak as her hot wet mouth begins to trail from my neck down to my chest and back up, and I clench my fists as she trails back down and traps my left nipple in between her teeth and nibbles gently. "I...I was thinking about how you draw people in." 

"Is that so?" I can hear the smirk in her voice, and it's so angelic and velvety that it makes me shiver sometimes when her voice becomes so demanding. "Did I draw you in Lena?" She asks, trailing kisses up my chest and to my neck where she sucks - creating her mark. 

She so did. All she did was walk into the nightclub, wearing a black dress that hugged her curves so right and her blonde hair fell passed her shoulders. Her blue eyes shined in the nightclub lights, plump lips so pink and kissable and when she walked through the crowd. Everyone parted for her, staring in aw, because she just had this aura. 

"Y-yes," I stutter, tugging at the fabric around my hands as she trails her kiss down to my chest and pulls away. "You so did, you looked at me and it was all over. All I could think about was dancing with you, and if you'd want my number if you had a good time." I pause, bite my lip which I know she saw because I feel her hand come up and caress my cheek softly. 

"You danced like a goddess, dancing with that guy I-I think his name was James. He seemed to enjoy it and but you didn't. Not until you left him on the dance floor, found the bar and ordered a drink. That's when our eyes met, and you smirked at me before sitting next to me and introducing yourself." I smile a little, blushing at the memory of how I kept glancing at her lips. 

"And I introduced myself, took you to the dance floor and had you under my spell in the minutes. Am I correct?" Kara asks, making me nod quickly but she says "use your words." 

"Sorry Kara and yes, yes you did." I inform, nodding and feeling her hands cup my cheeks before the blindfold is getting pushed up. "I had seen you a few nights before then, but Sam needed to get home to her daughter Ruby and you were dancing with a woman already so, so I couldn't go over to you." That's when the blindfold is taken off my head, my green eyes squint as a dim lights comes into view but my first view is Kara.

She sitting on her knees, blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes watching my intently. Her plump lips were formed in a smirk, vanilla perfume engulfing the area around us. She's still cupping my cheeks before pulling me close, and her lips press against mine. She was in control, she always was. 

Just like they had the night we met.

She’s still wearing her black suit pants, her heels on and her chest is covered with a black lacy bra. I want to touch, no need to touch but I know I’m not aloud to unless she gives permission. 

She keeps ahold of my cheeks, kissing my lips and dominating my mouth with her tongue and vanilla perfume. I want to tangle my hand in her hair, pull her closer to me and have her kiss down my chest, to my thighs and touch me until I’m breathless but I know that wouldn’t happen for hours. Kara liked to take her time, to tease and to tease until the one she was teasing broke into a mess of pleading and tears.

Kara pulls away, swiping her finger across my lip and pulling away with a devilish smirk as I whine from the loss of contact. She looks down at my wrists bound by ribbon, tugging at the rope to test how tight it is before moving her hand up to run her hand through my hair.

“What color are you on Lena?” The blonde's blue eyes soften, almost as if the dominant side of her disappears until she knows my answer. 

“Green, green" I chant quietly, feeling the dampness of my panties cling to my skin.

“Good.” Kara purrs, standing and her finger tips brushing against my cheek. She turns around heels clicking against the wood floor and she’s standing in front her drawer full of her toys of pain and pleasure. The blonde opens it a lump forming in my throat from the thought of what she wants to do to me tonight. 

Kara stands there for a few moments looking over everything in her view before grabbing something and turning around. She closes the drawer, swaying her hips walking over to me before she squats and cups my jaw with her free hand. 

“Do you want to play, Lena?” Kara has the look back in her eye, that dark pit of ocean blue full of all the secrets and ways to send you over the cliff of pleasure. 

“Y-yes ma'am.” I nod, biting my lip and not once breaking eye contact with the woman in front of me.

Kara always asks multiple times if I want her, if everything is okay and if I’m uncomfortable. She always checks in, no matter how far a long she gets or how close I am to the edge of the cliff she always makes sure I’m comfortable. Kara Danvers might want control, but she knows sometimes her control might be to much and people have limits.

The blonde smirks moving her hand away from my jaw and sliding down my chest and passed my abdomen that jumps with excitement. Her hands are cold against my skin that is on fire, sweat gleaming again my neck and chest from the hot room. She slips her fingers into my panties, sliding down and parting my lips with expertise. She presses two fingers against my clit before she slides down and feels the wetness coating my cunt and panties.

I let out small gasps, knowing she knows how to make me suffer and how to make me drip with need. 

“You’re dripping Lena" the blonde whispers. Her fingers slide against my clit once again, just a faint touch before her hand is gone and her fingers are now pressed against my lips. “Taste yourself” Kara orders, and my mouth opens to take her fingers. Anything for Kara, anything for the woman I want to call Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing the first half. Yes I will admit this story was supposed to be an acutal story and not just a smut cut into two parts, but I lost interest in making it an actual story. (Yes I was publishing this story on my old, old account but that account does not exist anymore).
> 
> Also do you guys like g!p or not? And if so do you guys like alpha/omega stuff? Or do you guys have any suggestions for other smut ideas? I like hearing what you guys have to say and it might give me some inspiration, y'know?
> 
> The next part for Control should be out by the end of January but we'll see, also please go check out Dark and yes there will be smut in it.
> 
> Have a good day or night!
> 
> -J.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Her blue eyes stare right back into my green ones, my lips wrapped around her two fingers, tongue lapping up my juices and tasting myself to please the blonde in front of me. She smirks after biting her lip and the scar between her eyebrows disappear into a crinkle as I bite down on her finger playfully. 

I moan softly moving my tongue around her long fingers, closing my eyes and feeling wetness drip down my thighs. I squeeze my thighs together in hopes for some relief only to be met with a hand in between my legs, and when I open my eyes Kara has her right eyebrow raised.

“Don’t squeeze your thighs together.” Kara orders, pushing my thighs away from another and tugging her fingers out of my mouth, saliva coating her fingers and my chin. Her thumb swipes the spit off my chin before she stands, whatever is in her hand from the drawer makes my clit pulse with need and all I want is for her to do something. Even her hand just being near my cunt would ease the tingle, the need I had. “Come on, Lena" she grabs my arm with strong hand and helps me stand. My legs feel like jelly, wobbling on my feet from sitting in the same position for so long and I can feel the wetness on my panties against my legs.

Knowing not to ask questions I let Kara hold my arm and lead me to the bed in the room we were currently in. She sits me on the edge, smiling wickedly and finally putting down whatever she had grabbed in the drawer down on the nightstand. I tried not to look back, biting my lip and racking my brain for any thought on what the blonde had grabbed.

Kara is back in my view with her heels clicking against the wood floor, her bottom lip is between her teeth and blonde hair tossed behind her shoulders like ocean waves. She kneels, taking ahold of my hands and beginning to untie the restraints on my wrists with haste. The smell of her vanilla perfume is surrounding me, making my head spin and the want to clench my thighs together. Once she unites my hands, she throws the fabric behind her and I make a mental note to pick it up the next morning after I make Kara her coffee. The blonde softly grabs my wrists, messaging where they had been restrained.

“Scoot back on the bed and lay down, pretty girl.” Kara demands, the purr on her lips and I nod quickly with my bottom lip in between my teeth. 

I push myself back with my freed hands and lay down, my chest heaving and a small nervous smile gracing my lips. The bed sheets feel cool against my overheated skin, hair tickling my shoulders and the dim light above makes the sweat beading crossed my chest gleam.

Kara then takes my ankle, softly pulling it close to the bed frame, and pushing the other leg to the other side. Knowing what was happening I relaxed into the cool bedsheets, closing my eyes and feeling the restraints begin to get tied around my ankles. The blonde makes quick work of it, smiling softly as I let out small whines and her hand ever so slightly trailing up my thigh to help reveal myself to her. 

“Are you okay Lena?” Kara questions, moving towards the head of the bed and grabbing my arm gently. Her strong hands grasp my wrist and pull it upward, tying the restraints and moving to the other side to do the same. 

I nod quickly, glancing at the blonde woman and wanting her to just take control. To take over my body, to own me and worship me like she always talks about. I want to be hers, I want to be Kara’s but I knew that this wasn’t what the relationship was supposed to be. I was just a girl she worshiped and ordered around, that’s all I was to her. I wanted to be more to her than just a toy she played with but I never thought there was hope.

“Use your words,” Kara looks at me with dark eyes. 

“I’m okay ma'am" I nod quickly. “Sorry for not using my words.”

Kara smiles gently, the small reserved smile I rarely see and when I do it’s usually when I make her coffee in the morning before I’m due to leave and head to L-Corp. But the smile is soon replaced by a wicked smile, walking over to the nightstand and grabbing what she had grabbed from the drawer once again. Her heels click in rhythm with the clock above the bed and I feel the bed dip with her wait. The clunk of her heels hitting the wood floor and I can feel her breath against my thigh.

Letting out a whimper, I buck my hips upwards only to be restrained down by the restraints on my ankles. I needed her, I need, I needed her is all I could think about in my head as her hand trails up my thigh and down before both hands grab my panties and I hear the tear. I feel exposed, the cold air hitting my now exposed cunt and causing goosebumps to rise upon my skin and Kara’s breath against my thigh makes me throw my head back and let out another whimper.

Letting out a pleased hum Kara trails her hand up my thigh and touches my labia, softly, just barely a whisper and suddenly her hand is gone.

“Please, please” I beg, chest heaving faster and trying to spread my legs wider for her. 

“Please what Lena?”

“Please touch me, please.” 

“Very well" Kara whispers, biting my thigh and I feel two fingers spread my cunt and I hear a small gasps leaving the blonde’s lips. “You’re so wet, dripping even Lena.”

Moans escape my lips, hips trying to buck as her breath tickles my cunt and all I want is for her to touch me, to kiss me to just do something to ease this torture I’m feeling. I tug at the wrist restraints, veins bulging from my neck and whines leaving my lips. 

Suddenly a foreign object is pressed against my clit and I let out a louder moan, when I hear a few clicks and the buzzing starts. The tight feeling in my lower abdomen begins to grow, tightening more and more as the pleasure courses through my veins and moans spewing past my lips like secrets I can’t keep to myself. The buzzing grows stronger, hearing the clicks a few more times until all I can hear is the vibrations and my moans filling the room. 

“M-Ma'am" I sputter out.

“Don’t cum Lena.” Kara warns, starting to use the vibrator to circle my clit only adding to the strong pressure in my abdomen. I let out whines and moans, tugging hard at the restraints. “Not until I say so.”

Suddenly, I feel two fingers press into me. My eyes roll into the back of my head, thighs shaking and all I can feel is Kara surrounding me. Her teeth are biting in my thigh, fingers knuckle deep into my pussy and vibrator on the highest setting causing my stomach to strain and the sound of an iron bed frame creaking by how hard I’m pulling.

“M-Ma’am, ma'am please” I moan, looking down at her and meeting blue eyes. I need to cum, I need to cum that’s all my thoughts consist of as she adds another finger and a scream escapes my lips. 

“Not yet.” Kara growls, licking up my thigh and removing the vibrator only to replace it with her tongue. She’s circling my clit, my vision clouding with lust and stomach so twisted in knots I can barely breathe. 

Call her what she is to you.

“Ma-" I stop myself. No what she really is to you. With a squeak, I let out “Mistress please.”

Kara stops for just a second before smiling against my clit, her fingers pumping in and out with a wet sound echoing throughout the room. 

“You can cum Lena.” The blonde whispers, going back to licking my clit. And suddenly my vision goes blurry, the tightening in my stomach becoming so tight before it finally explodes into an array of pleasure and moans and screams are spilling past my lips and I’m sure by now I’ve woken the neighbors.

“Good girl, good girl" Kara says, sitting up slightly and slowly helping me come down from my high with gentle pumps of her fingers. “You did so good.”

“I did?” I smile sleepily, K- no Mistress Kara’s fingers leaving me and I sigh softly. 

“You did" Kara nods, giving my thigh a kiss before moving up to me so we’re face to face. “I’ve been wanting you to call me Mistress for so long" the blonde admits.

“Oh" I laugh, cheeks heating up.

“Don’t worry about it. I was waiting for you to make the first move that means you’re comfortable with me.” Kara plays with my hair, “do you still want to play or do you need a break?”

“A break please” I whimper, feeling the soreness on my wrists from pulling.

“Okay" Kara smiles softly, kissing my cheek. “We’ll play later" the blonde untied the restraints and held me in her arms. 

“Thank you, Mistress Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of updating The Love of Science I decided to finish Control. And trust me this would have been a longer chapter but my hands were cramping from all the writing seems as I haven't done it in so long. 
> 
> I'll update The Love of Science soon! Also I need your help with something. 
> 
> Would you rather see:
> 
> 1\. Angel Kara and demon Lena au
> 
> Or 
> 
> 2\. Alpha Lena and Omega Kara au
> 
> Anyway, please choose one because it'll help me decide what I'll be doing next for a new project. But I hope you guys had an amazing day!
> 
> -J.D.


End file.
